Transfer
by Atarashii Tanjou
Summary: Six students, second year. Will they help, or harm? Both or none? How will the story change as these six integrate themselves and carve out their niches? One can only find out. This is my attempt at re-creating the Harry Potter franchise, originally by JK Rowling. For some of the creatures used, check out the monsterblogofmonsters. I own my OCs, but that's about it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One - Unexpected Additions

Chapter One - Unexpected Additions

Normal POV

The Great Hall was buzzing with activity. It was roughly a week after the Sorting Ceremony, and breakfast was served. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table, laughing and rehashing the events of the summer. "Blimey, 'ermione!" Ron spoke around a mouthful of food. "'arry's muggles 'ere tryin' t' starve 'im!" Hermione, ever practical, rolled her eyes at Ron's antics.

"Honestly, Ron!" She snapped in exasperation. "Could you at least _swallow_ before you speak?" Ron snorted, and a drop of gravy splattered against Hermione's cheek. In disgust, she wiped it off, muttering about idiots under her breath. Harry decided to intervene just as the doors to the Great Hall opened, halting all activity.

"Look!" Harry nudged Ron and Hermione, seated on either side of him. Six students in various types of dress were following closely after Prof. McGonagall. McGonagall stopped briefly in front of Dumbledore, speaking in hushed tones. The Headmaster nodded, extending a hand. Filch, grumbling under his breath, brought the tall stool forward, setting the Sorting Hat down on it. Hermione tipped her head.

"The _have_ to be new students! But... they've arrived a week after the Ceremony. _Hogwarts: A History_ never mentioned anything like this happening in the past!" Ron rolled his eyes in response, and Harry managed half of a smile, adjusting his round glasses. Right when he was about to reply, McGonagall clapped her hands.

"May I have your attention, please!" She waited until the excited murmurs faded before speaking. "Joining us from today are six additional students!" The students in the Hall erupted with questions and exclamations, the clamoring din rising until Dumbledore stood, raising his arms and calling for silence. When the noise descended into quiet once again, he nodded at McGonagall, reseating himself to watch the proceedings.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, these six have come to Hogwarts. They will be Sorted into their respective Houses today, and I expect all of you to treat them with UTMOST respect!" The woman cast a stern glance at several students. Satisfied that her admonishment was taken to heart, she beckoned the students up. Hermione smiled excitedly, turning her head to look briefly at Harry over her shoulder.

"These students, before coming to Hogwarts, were enrolled in other schools of Magic. As a result, their pets are different from what we have allowed at Hogwarts. Due to their late enrollment and unprecedented situations, they will be permitted to keep their creatures." A general grumbling from the student body filled the Hall, and McGonagall raised her wand to the ceiling, darkening the bewitched sky until the sound ceased.

"From Japan, we welcome the twins, Rin and Mei Kurosawa." The Professor smiled as the twins, holding hands, bowed low, their miko robes flowing from the motion. Standing straight again, they blinked in unison, brushing their black hair out of their faces. Their red eyes scanned the tables, their faces pale from anxiety. Harry noticed their hold on one another tightening.

"From Scotland, we welcome Coira Lusk." The next student stepped forward as the twins stepped back. She stood straight, her chocolate brown hair falling to her waist. The long braids framed her face on either side, and her bangs parted to reveal a thin scar on her forehead. Purple eyes coolly appraised the crowd, her face blank of emotion. Seamus Finnigan jerked in his seat momentarily, and Ron shot him a confused look. The boy shook his head as his eyes strayed back to Coira. There was a tangible air of mystery about her, and she seemed untouchable, radiating an icy aura. In one hand was a box wrapped in cloth, and in the other arm, a griffin rested its head against her shoulder. Her eyes rested on Seamus momentarily before she gave a single nod, stepping back into line.

"From Spain, we welcome Javier Lucian Valerio Cortez." Professor McGonagall coughed slightly after Javier's name, unused to the Spanish pronunciation. A boy dressed all in black came forward slowly. His hair was long, hanging down to the bottoms of his shoulder blades, and a dark brown. Brown eyes scanned the crowd, never lingering too long in one place or one person; he swallowed hard, and his lips pressed tighter as he drew back in line, his bangs hiding his eyes.

McGonagall cleared her throat, drawing the attention of all the students back to her. "From a village near London, Vida Blacktree joins us." A bounce in her step, Vida stepped forward, her blonde bob swaying. Eager green eyes searched the tables, landing on Harry. Her eyes widened, inhibited slightly by the strange scars beneath her left eye, and a grin broke out on her face. She waved energetically at the occupants of the Great Hall, beaming, and stepped back in line.

A snort echoed through the room, and Vida's head whipped around to look at the last student, hostility crackling in her aura. The sixth student strode forward, already marking herself as different. "From America, we welcome Mari-" Mari raised a hand sharply, cutting off the Gryffindor Head. McGonagall's lips pressed tightly together in blatant disapproval, but let the girl do as she wished.

The American flipped her hair behind her ear, her mocha skin glimmering under the enchanted sky. Golden, catlike eyes appraised the different Houses, resting on Harry, much like Vida's had. However, where Vida had shown excitement, Mari showed hatred. Darkness covered her aura for a split second before she plastered a cloyingly sweet smile on her face, dipping into a strange curtsy in her tight jeans. She glared at Vida as she swept back into her place.

The Sorting Hat looked up and began to sing its raspy welcome song for the second time in a week. When the melody faded, McGonagall beckoned to the twins. As one, they stepped up towards the stool, but released each other when the professor shook her head. While one stood back, the other walked forward, standing tall and alert, and seated herself on the edge of the stool. The Sorting Hat descended.

"Ah, wonderful, wonderful!" Its gleeful voice rang out, filling the curious silence, and the girl jumped slightly. "Hmm, I can see many things inside your head, girl. A distant land, your sister," the Hat inclined slightly towards her twin, "and many admirable qualities. I can tell that you've got fire, Kurosawa Rin, determination, and a desire to prove yourself." Harry exchanged a glance with Ron and Hermione, the Hat's assessment triggering the memory of his own Sorting. "Let's see... GRYFFINDOR!" The girl sighed in relief, glancing at her twin with a reassuring, yet slightly troubled, smile. She took a seat at the end of the House table, and the Weasley twins welcomed her, slipping a joke balloon into her hands. She thanked them with a smile, then turned back to watch her sister, anxiety in her eyes.

"The other half appears." The Hat sounded highly amused, but intrigue entered its tone when the brim touched her hair. "Kurosawa Mei. I've heard about you." The girl stiffened under its revelation. "Yes, yes! I remember it all, girl. Your mother would be most proud of you. I know just what to do with you! SLYTHERIN!"

Rin gasped. Harry turned his head to look at her, and was shocked to see tears in her eyes. Mei's pet, a small, sinuous black dragon, purred, rubbing its head on her cheek, sensing her distress. Her shaking hands were her only companions as she walked slowly to the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson scooted over, clearing a spot, and the girl took her seat, gazing blankly at the table. Tracey Davis spoke quietly, and a brief smile lit up the twin's eyes before all attention went back to the Hat.

Without any reaction, Coira ascended to sit upon the stool, closing her eyes briefly as the Sorting Hat dropped on her head. "Hmm... interesting... very interesting. I can feel the power in your veins, girl. Such a mix! Potent, and full of curiosities. I do wonder." The Hat mused, and Coira fidgeted, a grimace on her face. "Ah, you wish me to choose quickly? Does my rambling unnerve you, girl? Hmph. Let's see... RAVENCLAW!" With a silent sigh of relief, the Scottish girl moved to her table, perching gingerly on the edge. Her eyes darted to Seamus before she stroked her griffin affectionately, murmuring to it.

The boy from Spain approached the stool hesitantly, nerves in his figure. The Sorting Hat spoke before the brim touched his head. "Dear me, boy! How long it's been since I encountered such blood! You ought to have been placed last year. Such power in you, and a desire to please one important to you. A thirst for knowledge, I see, and strength. You've got the qualities fit for only one House, boy! SLYTHERIN!" Almost flipping the Hat off his head, Javier darted to his table. The Hat grumbled moodily as it straightened up.

Vida bounced up to the stool, her smile bright. " _Blacktree, Blacktree, give me a spell, to break a single curse most foul._ " The Hat chuckled somberly. "I remember your mother, and your father, Blacktree. Admirable wizards who met a tragic end." Vida's eyes were hidden beneath her bangs at this point, and her smile had disappeared. "There is such determination in you, child. A dedication to your memory, and a secret to be revealed in time." Harry glanced at Hermione, askance; she shook her head, listening intently to the dialog of the Hat. "A family lacking blood, but happiness forging bonds. A ferocious spirit and fiery resolve that can only be placed in... GRYFFINDOR!" Vida sighed in relief, a small, but troubled, smile blooming on her face. She bounded over to her new House, nestling by Rin and taking her hand, whispering in her ear. The Japanese girl broke into a smile.

The Hat changed character when Mari seated herself on the stool. "What a history you have, witch. And a future to beat the past." Mari frowned severely, her golden eyes narrowing dangerously. "But wait, child. There is potential, a dark thirst for power, a longing for glory that you were deprived of. A hatred that is deeply rooted in your heart, and admiration for one that has come before on your path." The Hat sighed, but continued confidently. "SLYTHERIN!"

Mari smirked, striding haughtily to her table, and seating herself opposite Mei, who bristled slightly. She stroked her pet, Astaroth, as Mei's dragon, Ryuu, hissed, sensing his mistress's anger. A predatory gleam in her eye, she leaned forward, whispering. "And so it begins."

 _ **A/N - A.T. here. I thought it was fitting to upload this again, considering I've finished the second chapter and can post that as well. :) I'm sorry for the sudden transition, and I hope you'll forgive me. In the meantime, enjoy my version of the HP series, re-written with new characters. I'll try not to make it OOC, but some needs to be done. Please tell me what you think as we go. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Rin

Chapter Two - Rin

Rin's POV

 _Past_

" _Rin! Mei!" Mother's voice echoed through the burning building. I clutched Mei tighter, coughing pitifully as I called for my parents. A flash of white, and I saw her. Mother scanned the room before bounding into the closet, scooping us into her arms. "Why did you not come?!" There was anger, panic, and concern in her voice. I looked up into red eyes and nestled against her shoulder. White hair tickled my ears, and I felt occasional pinpricks as Mother's claws extended. Her breathing was shallow, like an overheated beast. In many ways, Mother could be considered a beast. A powerful, beautiful, loving beast._

 _Father sat outside, his face concentrated as he slowly healed his broken arm with magic. I heard a crack and looked up to see a heavy beam falling towards us. Mother heard it as well, and the next thing I knew, Mei and I were rolling on brittle grass. My sister had fainted, and I raced towards the door, screaming into the flames. Father caught me and held me against his chest. "Father! We have to get Mother out! Let me go!"_

" _No!" Mother cried from inside, her voice broken and wretched. "Leave me be! Get the girls out!" My father choked slightly, his heart beating fast against my back. Mother smiled from the next room even as the flames began to consume her. "I love you. Now, go!" The last I saw of my beloved mother was white hair burning black._

"It's Rin, isn't it?" A kind, inquisitive voice jolts me out of my memories. Looking up, I see a girl with curly brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." She smiles and holds out a hand. I take it hesitantly, unsure of customs and greetings in this strange Western culture. "Welcome to Gryffindor." She welcomes me, and withdraws her hand. Turning her head, she snaps at the boys beside her. "Well, are you going to introduce yourselves?!"

"それは本当に問題はない!自分を苦しめて欲しく." I spoke without thinking, eyes closed as my native tongue filling the empty space and leaving a strange, stunned silence in its wake. Nervously, I look up, meeting the gazes of Vida, Hermione, and the two boys she'd scolded. Swallowing, I lick my lips anxiously, searching my memory for the English translation. "A-ano.. It's no… problem; really… I not do want you troubling it." My first sentence seemed successful, but the second caused confusion to paint their faces. I try again. "I do… not want you… troubling selves." I bit my lip, inwardly proud of myself for stringing the strange language together. Mei had always been better at such things.

The black-haired boy on Hermione's right side, directly across from me, gifts me with a gentle smile as his red friend snorts with laughter. He holds out a hand. "I'm Harry Potter. And this," he glances sharply at his giggling friend, who composes himself, "is Ron Weasley." I take the hand he offered slowly, afraid of crossing a social line. He shakes once, then releases his grip. Ron doesn't offer his hand, choosing instead to shove more food into his mouth. Loud laughter reaches me as two boys, twins and as red as Ron, pop up beside Harry.

I recognize them as the ones that slipped the balloon into my hands. It had popped with a shower of glitter, leaving me with three candies that Hermione had promptly snatched, throwing them back in the faces of the two boys. She had called them Puking Pastels. One of the two spoke. "I'm Fred," his twin spoke next, "I'm George," and then they spoke together. "We're Ron's big brothers, and can get you out of a tight spot anytime with one of many things in our bag of tricks!"

I look at Hermione as she rolls her eyes. "They'll prank anyone and everything. Don't let them give you anything; ask one of us," she gestures to Vida, Harry, Ron, and herself, "if you need something." She smiles, a dangerous gleam in her eyes as she nudged the boys. "We'll help her, won't we?"

Ron laughs sheepishly, exchanging a mischievous glance with Harry. "Yes, Mum." Hermione lets out a snort of disapproval, and Ron snickers before digging into his food more. Harry smiles at me as Vida squeezes my hand, excitement in her eyes. I sigh contentedly, watching the House ghosts drift by, and feel a flicker of hope. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad year, after all. Closing my eyes, I see Harry's smile again, Hermione's eyes, and feel Vida's hand. _Yes… perhaps this is just what we needed._

 _ **A/N - A.T. again. I promised you another chapter, and voile! Here we are. I figured I'd ease into it by first showing you all my OCs in the first chapter. This chapter, as well as the next five, will explore the backgrounds of each character. So, you've met Rin. You have yet to meet Mei, Vida, Mari, Catarina, and Javier. I will start each chapter with a potent, strong memory. Rin's was tragedy, but who knows what her sister's will be? :) Thank you for being patient, and I look forward to hearing what you have to say!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Mei

Chapter Three - Mei

Mei's POV

 _Past_

 _I remember laughter. Running lightly over the grass, splashing in streams, feeling the wind on my face; all of those are things I remember well. A pale hand lacing with mine, pulling me deeper into the forested wilds, white hair blowing in the gentle breeze, a melodic voice prompting me; those are the memories of my mother that I choose to keep. I don't wish to remember the sadness, the pain and suffering, the exclusion we received because of our heritage. Because of our blood._

 _When I'd come home, crying, Mother would take me out into the forest. She taught me the Language of Beasts, enabling me to speak with any creature that had a side belonging to the untamed wild. She taught me to suppress my darkness when I was pushed too far, and when to bring my demon side to light. She brought a mirror so I could see myself change, and so I could see the signs when I started to give in._

 _Mother and I kept our practices secret from Rin. My twin sister was unlike me, being mostly human and witch. My body was human, but my soul a beast with magic running through my veins. My mother also taught me to stand behind Rin; she was fiery and could handle the situation without exposing something as precious and burdensome as my demonic heritage. As such, I grew in my sister's shadow, never speaking up, especially after the fire._

 _I would dream of Mother, though. Walking through the brush on a sun-dappled path and chancing upon a white wolf with red eyes and blue markings. Nestling closer, and speaking in the Beast language. Those are dreams I wish I could stay in forever, but the world has continued to turn._

 _Father loved my mother, and followed her to Amaterasu's Paradise not three years after the fire. Mother's sister, more human than beast, took us in, and understood when I would disappear into the forest for hours. When Rin would wake from a wolf's howl, I would be beside the beast, howling in my Beast form, hoping that my mother could see me from Paradise. The howl would waver and break into a human cry, and after Rin had succumbed to sleep, I would slip back with dirty feet, hands, and face, and wash quickly. The dawn would approach, and sleep would come fitfully, my senses full of wild and my mind full of Mother._

 _When Oba told us that we were being sent to the school our parents attended, Rin was excitement and happiness, while I was caution and fear. I remember running into the forest, white and red, scenting the fear that small creatures relayed in my passage. It was then that I discovered my dark appetite for fear. To strike such emotion in prey, or even equals, caused a sense of power that I had never enjoyed. When I changed back, I withdrew further from the world, becoming the mirror of my sister and her constant shadow, relying on her strength to pull me along._

 _She promised me that we would be Sorted together. Yet, now I am alone at this table, in the seat that Mother undoubtedly found herself in. Mother, are you watching me now? Can you see how hard I'm trying? Give me the strength to carry on where Rin cannot lead me. Give me your blessing, and I shall carry myself forward._

"Hey." The American accent fell through all conversation at the table like glass through air. Mari was sitting across from me, her golden eyes glittering. I thought back to the girl that insulted my sister and bristled. She noticed my reaction and laughed softly, her face adopting an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for earlier."

I took a deep, startled breath. She's… apologizing? Where has this side come from? "We were stuck in that tiny little carriage for hours, from your country to mine, and then shipped overseas to this gigantic box," Mari gestured to the Great Hall, "pushed into a stool with a thousand people looking at us, and told our immediate future by a talking hat." She sighed, yet disgruntled amusement was written across her face. "You can see why I was a little cross, yeah?" She picked up a piece of roasted pork and divided it into three pieces, feeding her three-headed serpent. "I'd like to start over, as Housemates and friends this time. I'm Mari, from America." Her smile was guileless, and her proffered hand did not shake.

Her skin was smooth and warm when I took her hand, and Ryuu flew off my shoulder, heading towards Astaroth. Mari chuckled at them and smiled at me, warmth in her eyes. Suddenly, the noise seemed deafening, and I realized that the Slytherin table had been silent, waiting to see what would happen between us. When we became friends, everyone at our table resumed conversation, and my ears pricked slightly when most of the conversations around us mentioned our names. "Goodness, I do believe we've become celebrities among our House already." She snickered.

I smiled and spoke for the first time since our arrival. "Thank you, Mari." She looked at me, surprised, before grinning. I continue speaking, determined to finish my thought. "I have… always been living in a shadow…" My eyes darted to my sister where she laughed at the Gryffindor table, already surrounded by new friends. Mari nodded to show that she understood, and I spoke again. "I admire you… you are brave. You have confidence and are the first to speak your mind." I bit my lip, hesitating to speak what my thoughts are. Ryuu rubbed his face against my hand, and I smiled, courage bolstering within me. "Will you teach me to be more like you? I wish to learn to be my own person, not the weaker half of my sister."

Mari looked surprised by my request, her eyes wide and sincere. Understanding touched her face, which quickly shrouded in darkness as she glared towards the Boy Who Lived. "I know exactly what you mean." She murmured quietly, before looking up at me again. "Friends teach each other things. I'll teach you how to be yourself, if you teach me along the way." With that, she stood, and beckoned me. Breakfast was almost over, and we headed to the Slytherin dungeon, Pansy, Tracey, and Daphne leading us. I looked once over my shoulder at the Spanish boy that hadn't said a single word; he stayed still, gazing down at the table, though I imagined his eyes meeting mine. I promise myself that I will take my first step by speaking to him on my own time.

 _ **A/N - A.T. here. I suppose I'm spoiling you. I mean, three chapter in two days? That's almost unheard of from me! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd drop a review to tell me what you thought. Contrary to my previous A/N, I am going to write this entire story in past tense, following the style of the original books. We're following their story integrated in the Harry Potter series, after all.**_

 _ **As a heads-up, because it would be unfair of me not to say something, this is going to be a LONG story, and I'm going to change the original plot of HP up a bit to fit my plans for the characters. Also, chapters featuring memories and POVs of different characters may occur at different times throughout the story. If you haven't noticed, each of my OCs are being introduced in their order of appearance and/or Sorting.**_

 _ **Have a good night, my lovelies, and I look forward to hearing from you!**_

 _ **Atarashii Tanjou**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Coira

Chapter Four - Coira

Coira's POV

 _Past_

" _Daddy! Let's go see the faeries!" I spun in a circle, my arms out as I giggled. My father, fair of skin and sharp of ear, picked me up. A bobbing, hypnotic light danced in front of my face, and I reached out to touch it. "Daddy! I see one!"_

 _My father spoke briefly in Gaelic to the little glow, and it slowly faded out. "You mustn't follow the Wisps. They will lead you somewhere you would not want to stay." I looked up at his face, questioningly. Purple eyes, like mine, glittered down at me. "The pixies play tricks on you, but the Wisps will lead you to Fey land, where you will have to stay forever."_

 _My mother approached, taking me from my father's arms. "Is it a good idea to tell her such things, Aodh?" I rested my head on her shoulder, giggling as one of the tiny winged Fey swooped low to kiss my cheek._

" _Sorcha, she should know both worlds. She is already immersed in them through us, and she can only gain from knowing." Later, Father disappeared to the Fey lands, returning with bittersweet news. "The Seelie Court gave me a choice, Coira." He answered my question after a few moments of silence. "I could choose you and leave the Court, or choose my land and leave you." He pressed a kiss to my forehead. Mother came from behind and enfolded us both in a hug._

 _Though my father had lost his official Court status, we remained close with the Fey of the land. Even on days when rain poured from the sky, I had but to open my window, and several faeries would fly in to seek shelter. Gale, my gryffin, was brought as a youngling by the same means. I fondly remember childhood days spent playing in wildflower fields with my father and mother, and nights practicing my crafts with the Disir. When the time came to go forth to Hogwarts, the Disir were the ones to comfort me. With their blessings, I was able to tell my parents goodbye and start on my journey._

 _It wasn't until I arrived that I finally realized how fortunate, yet secretive, I really was._

I sat in my bubble of silence as the noise of the Great Hall washed over me. Gale was perched on my lap, beak snatching bits of food from my hand when I would find a morsel he'd like. Every so often, I felt eyes on me, bearing a questioning weight, and I knew that it was the other half-Fey wizard, seated next to the Potter boy. My new Housemates passed their eyes over me some, but never asked questions. The silent House ghost, called The Grey Lady, as I heard other students call her, drifted past me in a melancholic way. The air shimmered slightly, and I was suddenly aware of a girl one year up sliding into the seat, previously vacant, next to me.

"Don't mind the nargles; they're just amused that most can't see them." The girl smiled dreamily, all grey eyes and blonde hair. "Oh, how silly of me. I am Luna Lovegood." She waved her hand at the shimmering, and muffled squeals of impish laughter rang in my ears. _This girl_ , I mused, _is not Fey, but she is quite knowledgeable about those that dwell unseen._

"How can you see them?" The question left me in a flat tone, unwilling to admit anything up-front. Luna smiled in that same dreamy way, her radish earrings swaying as she tilted her head, humming. "They are not of your world." Her smile widened slightly.

"My mother, Pandora Lovegood, was a Sylph, cast from the air. She taught my father and I about the unseen." She smiled serenely as several Ravenclaws tittered about 'Loony Lovegood'. In nary a moment, I grasped that the cruel jab is what they call her. "She died when I was 9, creating a spell that backfired. She was Sylph and witch before she passed."

"I am sorry." I didn't know if I was apologizing for her loss or the cruelty of our Housemates. She accepted with a smile and dismissive gesture. Laughing reached my ears, and I knew the others at my table were tittering about us. I turned my eyes to the nargles swirling in the air and spoke in Gaelic, suggesting impish schemes. The mass squealed in glee before dispersing to wreak havoc upon the ignorant and vain girls of my House.

Luna smiled, a glimmer of mirth dancing in her eyes, and simply said, "I think we are going to be wonderful friends."

 _ **A/N - Hello, everyone! I apologize for my inconsistency. I got a new puppy, and he requires a lot of supervision! He bites EVERYTHING. But he's adorable and sweet, so it's worth it to have him. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! I'm sorry that it's short, but Coira needs to be kept a bit mysterious for a while longer. As I rewrite the books in my own way, the characters will develop further. I only ask that you bear with me, and please, drop a review to tell me what you thought! The next chapter, going by order of appearance, will feature Javier!**_

 _ **Ja ne, my lovelies!**_

 _ **A.T.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Javier

Chapter Five - Javier

Javier's POV

 _Past_

 _Madrid was unusually cold the night I asked my Father for an answer. "...Father, why did you choose Mother?" El Día de Los Muertos was approaching, and the increase in activity made it difficult to seek both sustenance and material for the ofrenda. The question was both for my closure, being the cause of her death, and curiosity on my Father's motives in marrying a human, a witch nonetheless._

" _..." Father wilted slightly at the inquiry. "Life is empty, Javier. Our kind are shunned for our nature alone." With pale hands and practiced movements, he decorated a sugar skull. Setting it down, he plucked the picture of Tonia Lucia Caro Cortez, whom I knew simply as 'Mother'. "She did not care about how I was forced to live, but rather who I was underneath the monster others took me for."_

 _Black hair, longer than my own, brushed the floor when Father sank to the ground to sit beside me. Black eyes, inhuman in their depth, searched my face. The grief etched in his spirit was visible in my own as well. Human lives were fleeting, even with those gifted with magic and longer spans. Father reached for my face, giving me a glimpse of his true pain. "She loved the man she saw, and was not afraid of the monster that shares my body. And she loved you, hijo, even when she was dying."_

 _Abruptly, he stood, and slung the hood of his cloak over his head. Understanding, I followed, closing the door softly behind. Like shadows, we passed unseen. "I choose those that would seek to harm our kind, and close me off from the world that she loved so." Thus, the hatred between man and being continued._

 _I had surpassed trials all my life, but my true test would lie in Hogwarts, in the world I only inherited in part._

"Oi!" Snapped from my memories, I noted that the table was mostly empty. My food sat before me, mostly untouched. A Slytherin with blonde hair and stormy eyes stood nearby with a few others. "Oi, mate. Why are you still sitting here? Cortez, isn't it?" The wizard was flanked by two dim-looking boys of his year, and a tall wizard of Moroccan descent, if his scent was any indication. "Cortez, like the pompous Squib that defeated the Aztec empire with nary but a disease?"

His conclusion nauseated me. "Lucian, please. Cortez is my father." I don't mention that my ancestor's affliction was closer to vampirism, and his contact with dragon pox. The English words rasped off my tongue like sandpaper, though I understand fully what each word of my language would translate to. English, to me, is simply a collection of harsh vocalizations, not remotely close to the liquid romance of Spanish.

"Oh?" The boy's eyebrow rose. "I'll wager your mummy calls you Lucian, doesn't she?" The two dolts behind him snickered, but the dark-skinned boy remained solemn, his eyes aware as he studied me. "You're in Slytherin now, _Cortez_ ," he sneered, taking some pleasure in calling me by that forbidden name.

Anger boiled in my veins, surging to the surface before I could stop it. I stood instantly, towering above the blonde, even at a year younger. " _ **Mi madre está muerte, que la polla insufribles!**_ " A snarl curled my lips as I stormed away from the table, red clouding my vision and my canines threatening to sharpen. Rage pushed at my restraint, whispering of blood and revenge. How dare he insult my mother, insult my family, insult me.

A hand on my shoulder stopped my pacing, and I looked back quickly to see the dark-skinned boy with the exotic scent. "I apologize for Draco." His voice was deep for his age, and I glimpsed a reflection of my own life in his brooding eyes. "Malfoy doesn't always know when to stop, but he is a good friend and a true Slytherin. My name," he sighed, "is Zabini. Blaise Zabini. Crabbe and Goyle are the two back there with Malfoy." His lips curled in a sneer of disgust when speaking of them.

"I'll take you to the Common Room. As it is," Blaise glanced pointedly at the staircase before my feet, just as it started shifting, "you're more likely to fall down to the dungeon than walk." With a final look towards the shifting staircases, he turned and strode back the way I came. The bloodlust left my body, and I exhaled strongly before following. My thoughts wandered to the Japanese girl in my House, and her mysterious scent. _Perhaps I will summon the courage to speak to her soon. It would be wise to avoid being companionless in this English world, where we are the outsiders._

 ** _A/N - I'm so, so sorry about not updating! Things have been rather hectic, and life has been throwing too many lemons to make lemonade. One of my dogs had a seizure today, scaring the stuffing out of us, and half my family is stuck two days away due to a snowstorm. So. Anyway, here's chapter five, with Lucian, and I hope it'll hold you over! Vida's chapter should be up soon! :) Please drop a review and tell me how I've done; such feedback makes me want to update faster. :D_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Vida

Chapter Six - Vida

Vida's POV

 _Past_

 _The moon was waxing on that night. The night my father died. Or rather, the night I witnessed his murder, seven years ago._

 _The woman, her matted, frizzled hair tumbling about her shoulders, laughed inanely, glee etched miserably in her face. "I've found you, I've found you, Sirius!" Tattered rags that had once been a dress hung limply from her body, and maniacal excitement, mixed with residual hatred, warred in her eyes. My father, in his animagus form, assumed a defensive position before me, snarling at the mystery witch._

 _Gripping her wand in a shaky hold, her long fingernails clicking across the wood, she shrieked spells, green, red, and blue shooting from her wand in seemingly random patterns. Yet, each spell was designed to force my father further away from me. When a sizable gap was formed, a small, but mad, grin split her face. "Avada Kedavra!" Green light blinded me._

 _A sharp exclamation escaped me as I hit the ground, rolling a few feet. My arms and legs bruised, I struggled to a sitting position. My father laid where I had stood, his green eyes open in a look equal parts determination and despair. "...Daddy?" I called, tentatively._

 _The woman had collapsed in giggles. "I killed him, my Lord, I did it!" Sobering slightly, she aimed her wand at his still form. "Now to check, I must check, I must see his face!" Sniggering lightly, the witch cast her final spell. "Hamanus Reverto!" My father's human form appeared, his dark brown hair streaked with silver. A single tear rolled down his face before falling to the floor. As it impacted the ground, the murderess fell apart._

 _A scream of rage and horror ripped its way from her throat. "I failed! I failed, I failed! I failed you, my Lord! I put down the wrong dog…" Spinning around, she fixed me with a terrifying look. "The pup is still alive, though!" Crossing to me swiftly, she crouched near me. "Poor little vermin. Bella Lestrange will come back for you! I promise you!" A Body-Bind curse hit her, knocking her onto her side, her wand out of reach. Thrashing on the cobbled street, she screamed out her hatred. "I'll be seeing you again, you bloody half-breed! Disgusting blood traitors! Get your filthy hands off of me-!" One of the two Aurors Apparated away with the madwoman, while the other approached me. Gazing from my father's corpse to me, he knelt beside me, drawing me to him in an awkward, yet comforting, embrace._

 _That was how my mother found me, leaning against one of the Ministry's best Aurors, exhausted and hiccuping from tears and pain, my small hands latching onto my father's waistcoat. Things seemed to improve until my mother died the very next year._

Rin's hand in mine was warm and pulled me from my dark memories. "Are you sick, Vida-chan?" I realized we were at the Gryffindor Common Room already. Hermione, trying not to be obtrusive, was waiting just inside the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was growing restless. Giving a small smile to Rin, I shook my head and ventured through the portrait.

The first thing to strike my notice was the vibe of the Common Room. It was friendly, excited, and homey; all things I had missed dearly since the death of my parents. Hermione stepped in front of us, pointing out different things and people. The fireplace drew my attention, and my mind skittered mischievously to thoughts of speaking to Remus in that manner. Ron was already seated on one of the couches, while Harry stood, speaking animatedly about something. The word 'dangerous' jumped out at me, and I paid more attention immediately.

"Dobby told me that I mustn't come to Hogwarts, Ron. There was something about some danger…" Harry pressed his hand to his temple, grimacing. "Whenever I think of it, my scar…" Rin breathed in, as though she wanted to say something, but remained silent. Hermione shuffled for a moment, then turned to us.

"So, that's the Common Room! You'll need to choose your beds in the Dormitory. Come on, I'll show you the way." Leaving the boys in the Common Room, I followed Hermione, grabbing Rin's hand as we walked. The stairs curved up, meeting at the entrance of a welcoming room. Large beds, larger than the desecrated house I'd grown in, were clustered in groups of four, branching off to a honeycomb of rooms. Many were already occupied, and curious faces peered excitedly from each entryway. The atmosphere was infectious, and I found myself smiling. An Indian girl sat cross-legged on her bed, organizing her bangles according to size, and a blonde girl Transfigured a pebble into a rose. "Lavender, Parvati, this is Vida and Rin." The blonde looked up in interest, brown eyes glimmering, while the Indian - Parvati, I told myself - simply stretched and blinked open her eyes lazily.

Exchanging pleasantries, I looked around as a scratching noise caught my attention. A delighted gasp escaped me, and I raced towards one of the two unoccupied beds in the dormitory. "Scuffles! I'm so happy to see you!" Careful of his delicate bones and small size, I cuddled my small Screech owl close and kissed his beak. He hooted happily, and gave a small trill when I allowed him to perch on my shoulder. "Was it lonely while you were waiting for me?" _Hoot._ "Aww, really?" _Screech! Hoo-hoot._ "What? When?" _Hoooooot._ I laughed, even though Hermione was giving me a strange look. "Scuffles says hello," I explained, giggling.

Lavender coughed primly. "So, is your owl the reason for those hideous scars on your face?" Rin's mouth dropped open once she translated in her mind, and Hermione blanched. Even Parvati averted her eyes, remaining curious but respectful in her silence. Scuffles nuzzled against my neck, trying to reassure me, and I grit my teeth before smiling brightly. _It's nothing new, Vida. Remember what happened last time._

"Oh, it was just Bellatrix!" _A half-truth shall suffice, until I know how the truth will be perceived._


	7. Chapter 7 - Mari

Chapter Seven - Mari

Mari's POV

 _Past_

 _There was smoke in the air. Muggles were screaming, a pitiful mass running amok as the two dueling wizards fought. Moeder and Pappa kept firm grips on my hands, running towards a tree. One of my shoes was left on the cracked pavement, and I glanced back over my shoulder in time to see a green light. "_ _ **Avada Kedavra!**_ "

 _Moeder was screaming when I opened my eyes again. Pappa was lying on the street, red and black streaking his dark skin, and his eyes blank. I reached out to shake him awake, and felt a burning pain on my back, opposite my heart. I cried out, and my thin child's scream entwined with my mother's, a terrible duet. Then she was falling, struck by a red light, and with a crack, she was a limp doll on the ground. "M… Mamma?" The noise seemed to fade as I touched my left hand to my mother's Mark, keeping my right on my father. A rush of something knocked the breath from my body, and I stared up at the sky. A man's agonized scream echoed over my head, followed by a rat scampering over my stomach, disappearing into the darkness of an alleyway. Turning my head painfully, I looked at the victor of the duel. Taller than Pappa, yet scrawny, he held himself not like a champion, but like a broken man. His clothes were tattered, his hair unkempt, and his eyes bleak._

 _Within minutes, Aurors swept into the square, formally arresting the lone wizard. I learned to hate that day, upon hearing the name of that man. Sirius Black._

"So." I perched haughtily on a plush, oversized armchair. It felt almost like a throne, and my vanity was pleased. "Harry Potter." Draco Malfoy sneered at the mere mention of the Boy Who Lived, and insults immediately rolled from his tongue. I smirked. "Well, it seems that's something we share. Our hatred of Potter." A sneer twisting my face, I lounged back in my seat, crossing my legs and folding my arms over my chest. Astaroth coiled around my shoulders loosely, almost invisible unless observed closely.

Draco arched a brow, intrigued. I continued, unperturbed by the presence of Mei. "Such… colorful company he keeps. A blood traitor and a filthy Mudblood. I'm surprised he doesn't gallivant with half-breeds, too… but wait! He's Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived! Any association with such beasts is sure to be excused, because Potter can do no wrong." At this point in my rant, I was standing, pacing back and forth, and Mei was curled up slightly, as though anticipating an attack. I snapped my fingers at her. "Get up, Mei. No Slytherin cowers. That's a job for Hufflepuffs." Astaroth hissed lowly as Mei lifted her head, uncertainty in her eyes. "Excellent. We'll make a Slytherin of you yet."

"Well, Draco," I purred, turning to the Slytherin Prince. "I do believe that we haven't been formally introduced. You may call me Mari." I paused, a predatory smile coming over my face. "We are going to be great friends, you and I."


End file.
